From the Darkness
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: The game has changed for everyone and new things will come from the darkness to rock the world. Sequel to I Don't Want You to Forget.
1. Prologue- The Day it All Went Wrong

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Two words: No life.  
>But I should be able to get on more often now, as after this week (the first week of December) I should have less to do and have more time on my hands.<br>This is the sequel to "I Don't Want You to Forget". If you haven't read that, you might want to check that out first, then things will make more sense. Unlike the last, this one is NOT based off a song.  
>Without further ado, I present From the Darkness.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue-The Day it All Went Wrong<span>**  
>CRASH!<p>

Tron was jerked awake by the sound.

_Of course the one cycle I decide to take a rest...  
><em>  
>His next thought sent his mind flying.<p>

_Intruders!  
><em>  
>It was a silly and slightly paranoid thought, but still he slipped out of the room and down the dark hall. disc in hand. From around the corner, he can see the light in the main room is on and a shadow is stumbling around, causing loud crashes and chaos.<p>

Tightening his grip on the disc, he sent himself around the corner. He tackled the startled figure to the ground roughly and held a disc to the figure's throat. Finally, he looked down at the figure's face to see his young apprentice, eyes wide in surprise and many other emotions.

Beck!

Sighing in relief, Tron got off of Beck and helped him to his feet, "You alright?"

Beck looked between him and the ground, softly mouthing words that Tron did not catch.

"...Beck?" He asked in a gentler tone. The young program could be experiencing the Glitch again.

Beck put his left hand fingertips to his temple and shook his head, "Fine...I..."

Tron waited patiently until Beck looked up again.

"I'm fine."

Tron nodded, "Good." He knew it was lie, but arguing so would only anger the younger program and they were already walking on a tightrope due to the Glitch.

He walked into the energy storage and opened the cabinet when two arms grasped him around his neck. He could barely take a breath before he's slammed into the cabinet wall.

"_Where am I?_" the voice hissed in his ear. "_Tell me!_"

Tron would have easily recognized the scared voice but instinct had taken over, like in the old Monitor days of the Grid. He turned and slammed the form into the wall, and Beck pulled out his disc to fight. Tron grabbed the edge and, ignoring the burn, thrust up.

Beck screamed as the disc hit him in the shoulder, near his neck. He let go of Tron and leaned back against the wall, gripping his arm. The scream snapped Tron out his daze, and he blinked as he refocused.

"Frag!" he hissed and he came close to Beck. As his hand touched his arm, Beck flinched away, his cold yet scared eyes brimming with tears of pain.

"Beck..." he whispered, "_I'm so sorry_."

_He doesn't recognize his own name...  
><em>  
><em>He barely remembers to breathe<em>, he adds in thought as he sees Beck start panting for air, still clutching his barely intact arm.

"Shh..." Tron forced himself to be gentle as he leaned closer. Beck didn't move, but he seemed ready to bolt. Quietly, Tron looked over Beck's arm. Instantly, his promise to Beck's friends comes to mind and the guilt escalated.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

In most cases, Tron would pull out his disc to end the young program's misery. But he made a promise, and by the Users he was going to keep it.

So instead, Tron gently pinched Beck's shoulder, sending the young program into sleep. Once certain he wouldn't wake, he picked up Beck and took him to a familiar chamber, one he had rebuilt in emergencies after he was healed. He gently set the program inside, put an oxygen mask on his face, then started it. The chamber began to heal Beck's arm and soothed his Glitch-infected dreams. Sighing, Tron looked down at the board.

_Today_ was the cycle he would rue for ages to come. _Today_ was the day Beck hit bottom. From now on, he was dealing with a program who was consumed by the Glitch.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize as I know this is not my best. But you let me know what you think please, it'll help me gain an understanding of what you guys would like to see.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1- A Xilacycle later

**Here's the next chapter! :) Just a promised! **

**Thanks to mach5plus1 and ScarlettNinja for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1- a Xilacycle later...<br>**  
>A figure leaped onto the top of a building. Upon further investigation, it is apparent that the figure is wearing a mask and minimal circuitry. The masked head tilted up towards the sky, where the familiar ship of orange sat in a persistent hover.<p>

The program stood and aimed their arm at an angle towards the ship. After a few moments, something flew from their wrist and latched into the dark. The cable jerked and the program flew up towards the end of the line.

They landed quietly in a crouch. After a moment, the program stood in the shadows, a blind spot against security. Upon coming to the corner, the program met two others dressed similarly. They exchanged a nod before starting, the first program and another protecting the smallest.

At the next corner, the first program stopped everyone and touched their ear.

"Talk to me, Vek," the program's voice did not differentiate between a male or female's; it's just humanoid, "are we clear?"

After a couple moments, a static-filled male voice replied, "All is clear, Rend. Keep moving."

The newly dubbed Rend nodded and cut the feed before signaling the other two forward. As they reached the door, they stopped as a soldier neared.

"Go for it Setch." Rend said to their partner. Setch lunges forward and brought down the soldier without a sound. Rend nodded and helped drag the soldier to the door. There they pressed a limp hand up to the scanner. It beeped in approval and the door opened. They tossed the soldier aside and walked in, the smaller program shyly following.

In the middle of the room, a large stand sat with a card of information is injected inside.

"Lets go." Rend said , bringing the younger program forward as the door closed and locked.

The youngest program knelt beside the stand and injected a home-made object into it. Immediately, a large jumble of code appeared, making the program tense in surprise.

"You got this." Setch said in a humanoid voice and the program exhaled, nodded, and set to work. She tapped random pieces of code, switching and removing random numbers.

"Hurry Shawna." Rend said tensely, "General Pavel is bound to find out we're here.

_Yes_, General Pavel. A Xilacycle ago, Tesler was derezzed and after Commander Paige disappeared (probably dead as well)...Pavel became the obvious choice.

"I'm trying." Shawna said, "the code is complicated."

Rend stiffened with crossed arms. Rend had not been sold completely for Shawna, but Setch had a faith that made the others let the young program try.

_Click  
><em>  
>"Got it!" Shawna hissed before turning to the two.<p>

Rend couldn't help but grin. _Impressive._  
>"Alright." Setch grabbed it carefully and they left quickly.<p>

They entered the hall to meet a legion if guards. Shawna tensed and Setch gave her the information card before joining Rend in pulling out their discs to fight. The soldiers charged and Rend yelled, "Stay close!" Before disappearing into the fight.

* * *

><p>A couple micros pass by, and they have knocked away a good half. But the soldiers get up again and again, an the two were quickly losing energy. Desperation filled the usually collected Rend.<p>

_Click _

Rend caught the object. A smoke grenade. Grunting, Rend caught threw the object down an the whole area was encased in smoke. Rend knocked down the nearest guards before grabbing Setch and Shawna and pushed them into the nearest vent.

Among the guards exclamations, a new, yet familiar voice screamed, "CHASE! THEM! DOWN!"

Not waiting to see the General, Rend climbed in and closed the vent, making it look like they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>They saw them.<p>

The two figures that were waiting at a corner just blocks away from the throne ship glanced. Then one elbowed the other, causing the second to look up. They both ran up, one moving forward to hug Shawna. "How'd it go?"

Shawna began to answer when Setch cut in. "Not here. Wait 'till we get back."

The three nodded and sank into silence as Setch and Rend led the way back quickly.

* * *

><p>After Rend bolted the door, Shawna and her friends took off their masks.<p>

"How'd we do?" She asked, pink-streaked black fair tussled and dark eyes wide.

"Lets find out." Setch said as Rend wordlessly motioned for the card. Shawna took it off her waist and handed it over. Rend examined it. _It didn't seem counterfeit, so it had to hold something... _

The three held their breath as they watched Rend examine the card.

"You did well." Rend said finally, putting the card down, "But there were still flaws.

"Jude, Damian," Jude, an artist whose hair color matched his wild style, and Damian, a medic who had a hand in diversions and distractions, looked up. "You must pay attention to your surroundings; you could've been caught multiple times if you hadn't had each others back. One of you won't always be there for the other." The two nodded and looked down.

"Shawna." She looked up at her name, "...don't let yourself be caught off guard with certain codes. Keeping a level head will help you. But you, all three of you passed."

Immediately, the younger faces programs faces went from serious to joyful. Jude let out a whoop, Shawna fistpumped, and even Damian, the quietest of the trio, gave a smile of success . Shawna pulled the two into the light in a hug. Jude's hair colors became more noticeable and Damian's dark skin, had a shine from sweat and light.

Setch made a low, wistful sound and Rend looked over. Setch made the gesture for 'I'm fine', and Rend looked back.

"You did well." The trio broke apart as Rend spoke again, "but you still have much to learn. Report back here in three cycles time, if not sooner." Rend began to leave.

"Wait!" Shawna called, and Rend stopped.

Shawna hesitated, the asked, "What if you need us before that?"

Rend raises their chin, "I'll find you."

And before the trio knew, Rend and Setch were gone.

* * *

><p>A figure sat at a table, examining the holoscreens all around him. He looked up as he heard clicks an female voices.<p>

"Why can't they stay?"

"They have homes."

"It's more like you don't trust them."

"I never said that."

"But I know_"

"Hey guys." The man cut over the accusing voice in order to not start a fight. _Not now_, he thought As he kept his eyes on the screens.

"Hey," the first said, thankful for the bailout, "brought you something."

She moved forward and set the card on the table next to his elbow. The man picked it up and injected it in the slot. Immediately, the information flashed onto the main screen.

"This is it." The woman muttered, "Bring up more."

The man grinned, "What's the magic word?"

"Frag it Vek, _please_."

Vek's face soured but he turned back. He didn't like his codename, but it was better than yelling his _real_ name while Jude, Damian, and Shawna were around.

"According to this, a ship will come through in 4 Mylacycles, holding the remaining formula. If we can get that..."

"_We'll have the formula for a cure." Setch finished for Rend.

Vek sighed, "If he's not already gone."

"He_ will_ be alive, Zed." Setch said forcefully as Rend tensed, "He'll be alive with you-know-who."

"We don't know that."

"You're both right." Rend said before looking up, obviously upset.

"Zed, Mara, thank you for joining me in this. If allowed by...whatever's out beyond, we will find Beck and return him to the program we knew." Paige finished, tensing as her determination returned.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm just going to leave it at that. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2- (title is too long)

**Thanks for the guest review!**

**Chapter 2- Questions, Assemblies, and other complicated things**

_A few cycles later…_

Paige sat in Zed's chair, her back to the table as she faced the wall opposite. Zed and Mara were at work, but she couldn't leave, could she?

After all, everyone thought she was dead, and it would cause a massive blow-over to their mission if any program even just _thought_ they saw her face in a crowd.

_So this is what Tron… _her thoughts stopped as the range of emotions hit her at that name. She was angry, almost hated him, for lying about everything she had known about the Occupation, him and Beck.

_And yet… _she would've done what he did to protect his successor. She remembered sitting next to him, not knowing who he was, and seeing his hands tremble in restrained emotion at the state of Beck's disc.

_And now…_

Did knowing who he was change any thoughts about the realness of his response? She didn't know any time to further ponder this as she heard voices. Flipping on her mask, she walked over to the balcony to see the young trio walking close together, obviously looking for her or Mara.

Grinning slightly, she vaulted over the edge and landed smoothly and soundlessly on the ground. She came out of the shadows behind them.

"You're earlier than I thought you would be."

All three jumped and turned as she crossed her arms. Shawna coughed and spoke, "We got off early."

"Any reason?"

Jude shrugged, "Some assembly. We were able to slip away."

"Probably Pavel smearing Commander Paige's name. _Again._"

Paige, who had been pulling down the punching bag, turned to Damian, "What do you mean?"

Damian seemed surprised at the fact that Rend didn't know something concerning Argon. He covered it up and continued, "In a lot of his speeches, Pavel makes veiled insults against the commander, though sometimes he flat out degrades her, claiming she committed treason against the Occupation and killed herself, or something like that."

Paige didn't say anything as she finished setting up the punching bag she had pulled out.

"What do you think of that, Rend?" Shawna asked finally.

Paige was silent for a moment before speaking, "That doesn't sound like the commander Paige I had known or heard about. She was too loyal to betray the Occupation. She had told the Renegade so many times."

"How do you know that?"

_Crap._

Paige's thoughts froze for a second, but she covered it up by throwing a punch at the bag before saying, "I used to work with him and he told me these things."

_Yes, a lie, but I left that part of me when__

"Do you think the Renegade was Tron?"

She stopped, "…I don't know. I guess in some ways he was. But he never showed me his face."

"Sounds like you can relate." Jude said dryly.

Paige stopped and turned to him, Jude's face saying he regretted the line he just crossed.

But instead of yelling, she decided to say calmly, "I know you don't realize this, but we all have something to protect, whether it be a reputation…or the peace of those you love. Masks are insurance, a protection. The Occupation…and others would not hesitate to tear that something apart if they found out who you are."

The three went deadly silent.

"That's why."

"Oh." Jude said quietly, then Shawna added as Paige sat down next to them:

"Wait, are you saying the Renegade had that Something?"

_I know he did. _She thought as she looked down.

She bit her lip as she remembered that cycle, when he had held her in his embrace, and they cried together…

"…Rend?"

She looked up to meet Damian's concerned yet calculating gaze.

"…I'm sure he did."

After a moment, she stood, "Let's move on. We need to work on your fighting technique. Show me what you can do."

The three exchanged a grin at the challenge.

* * *

><p>A Petrocycle later though, their smiles had been long off their faces and they groaned in pain.<p>

Paige, however, was smiling. Laughing, even.

"Why don't we try that again?"

She sets up to show them the move again, when there is a long, loud sound at the door. Paige tilts her head before pursing her lips and returning the sound, though it's clipped.

There are two _clicks_, then Zed and Mara enter, masks on.

The young trio's faces are in awe and questioning of the two. Zed and Mara ignore them, "We need to talk to you. Alone."

Paige turned and looked at the three before returning to them. "Alright. Vek, stay here with them. I'll talk with Setch."

Zed nodded and Paige and Mara went up stairs to Zed's work room.

"What is it?" Paige asked as she closed the door.

"You were mentioned in the assembly today."

Paige let her mask off and rolled her eyes, "So I hear. Damian said I'm mentioned at every assembly."

"Not like that. He was talking about our mission a couple cycles ago."

"And?"

"He's putting two and two together." Setch said as Paige busied herself with Zed's files, "He's announced you're not dead!"

Paige set the pile in her hand roughly on the desk. She looked up at Mara, "what?"

"He's told everyone you're alive. He hasn't confirmed it yet, but he says it's possible you have connections with…"

Paige nodded, biting her lip in thought.

"It's probably best you stop going on missions."

"No!" Paige snapped, "I'm not giving up."

"I'm not saying you are done, just_"

"This is all I have left. You're not going to take it from me!"

"But what about_"

"If it happens, it happens. I have nothing left to lose."

Mara seemed like she disagreed, "Not true." she muttered.

"What?'

"Doesn't matter. It's settled then. Things stay as they are. I'll tell Zed."

Paige nodded as Mara left.

_You idiot! _Paige kicked herself, _You shouldn't be angry at her; you need her._

_But still…_

She shook her head and put on her mask and walked out.

Back in the main room, Zed and Shawna broke a conversation as Setch came up. Shawna walked off as Rend came back in.

"What'd she say?" Zed asked quietly.

Mara shook her head, "Not gonna happen."

Zed frowned at that.

"She's too far in."

"I know." he said quietly.

They watched her fix Damian's stance.

"We did start this all together. I would be unfair if we tried to hold her back." Zed said finally.

"Hey guys!" they both turned to Paige's call.

"Mind giving me a hand?"

They exchanged a look and Mara finally gave a small smile before they joined her.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best piece of work…but let me know what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3- Plans and Phases

**Chapter 3- Plans and Phases**

**Thank you for reviewing, mach5plus1, TronTigerElectus, for reviewing. I'd also like to thank the guest who did so and address their comment:**

**I put in that last chapter to convey some of the bitter thoughts that had been running in and out of Zed, Mara, and Paige's minds. Paige in the fact that Tron took her boyfriend away, Zed and Mara the same (in a friendship matter) but also their worry about Paige as she seems to become consumed by her dedication. I feel that is important to know.**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Tron stood at his hologram screen. His eyebrows furrowed as he viewed the code in front of him.<p>

_As of three cycles ago, five programs put together the heist and stole something from the Occupation…but what was it?_

So, he used the inactive feeds to make his way into the Occupation. Easy enough.

Something caught his eye. He quickly pulled it up and dissected it until her found out what it was.

_An information cube…._

Quickly, he pulled it up and began sifting through what was supposedly the contents. His eyes widened at the sight.

_Either they're just nailing random things to aggravate the Occupation or…._

Tron glanced back to the other room. _Beck's still sleeping…._

He looked back to the information. According to it, he had roughly 3 Mylacycles before it arrived.

Closing the tab, he straightened and headed towards the simulator.

_I better prepare._

_Who knows what I may face?_

"Is that it?"

Paige looked up at Damian as he pulled up the code for the ship. She nodded and turned back to her work, "Yep."

Jude crossed his arms, "I don't get it. Why are we doing all this planning for some ship?"

"It's not just any ship." Zed said, his voice distorted by the mask, "That ship holds the final piece of phase one."

"…Phase one?"

Zed grew excited, "We've been working on a certain concotion for sometime now. On that ship is the rest of the f_"

Zed squawked in pain as Mara elbowed him, "Enough."

But the trio's attention is caught and they whisper to each other with wide eyes.

"What do you plan on doing after that?" Shawna asked.

Paige sighed, and looked up, "There's this….program we need to find. If we can track him down, we can hand off the concoction."

"Then what?"

"…Not important." To be honest, Paige hadn't really thought what they as a group would do after they finished their mission, one they started seemingly ages ago…

"…Rend?"

She looked up to Mara, who was watching her carefully. Shaking her head, she continued.

"But before we can do that…we need to prepare for the time ahead, especially for phase two."

"Well where would we need to get all that?"

Paige nodded to Zed. He took charge of the hologram, twisting it around until it showed a map.

"Word has it that a new shipment is coming in that is supposed to track down us _rebels_." Zed rolled his eyes before continuing, "If we get it in the next two cycles, we can make sure that not only won't happen, but we'll be able to find our program."

_Hopefully_ the three thought in unison as the lights came back on and they set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is really short. I promise they will get longer!<strong>


End file.
